a. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates generally to a locking nut, and more particularly to locking nut configurations that cooperate with a corresponding threaded bolt to retain a hinge used to releasably attach a toilet seat to a toilet bowl.
b. Background Art
It is known to provide a toilet seat ring and cover assembly with an integrated hinging mechanism for attachment to a toilet bowl. In this regard, known configurations involve attaching the hinging mechanisms to the bowl using a bolt or the like and a companion fastener. A problem arises, however, in that the fastener can loosen over time due to, for example, repeated raising and lowering of the hinged toilet seat.
One known approach to address this problem involves providing a rubber washer or gasket between the fastener and the underside of the toilet bowl. However, unless the fastener is tightened sufficiently, use of such rubber washers/gaskets may be ineffective at preventing loosening. Other approaches involve mechanisms to ensure that the fastener is tightened to at least a predetermined, minimum torque. However, some of these approaches are complicated and may not be optimized for use in securing a toilet seat hinge.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved fastener. It should be understood that the foregoing description is intended only to illustrate the present field and is therefore exemplary only and not limiting in nature in any respect.